Mange des carottes ça rend aimable
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Ren est malade et c'est Hao qui doit s'occuper de lui toute une semaine


**Mange des carottes ça rend aimable**

« Le médecin est formel Ren, tu dois manger des carottes pendant une semaine ! Affirma Horo en agitant un doigt accusateur devant lui.

« Je déteste les carottes ! Répliqua t'il en le foudroyant du regard.

« A 19 ans tu es toujours aussi gamin !

« Ah tais toi !

Le chinois se releva, la teint pâle et la démarche peu sûr, il tituba jusqu'au lavabo se sentant soudain prit de nausée. Son ami se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et accourut auprès de son compagnon, qui vomissait avec des hauts le cœur dans l'évier en aluminium, prit de violente quinte de toux et sa gorge le brûlant horriblement.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta le shaman de glace. C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, tu devrais prendre tes médicaments.

« Cesse de me parler tu m'insupporte ! Répliqua t'il en crachant avant de rincer la bouche.

« Cela m'embête de te laisser, mais ne t'inquiète pas Hao viendra s'occuper de toi toute la semaine.

« Hao ! Ragea t'il en faisant un grand geste de main. Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi !

« Mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un veuille sur toi, et surtout que tu manges beaucoup de carottes, continua-t il en posant une main sur son dos.

Le brun rejeta vivement son contact et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, l'air rageur.

« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, déclara t'il doucement en fixant le paysage de verdure qui s'étendait devant lui. Les montagnes de mon pays natal me tiendront compagnie.

« Tu es sûr ? Mon avion ne décolle que dans trois heures, je peux me permettre de rester encore avec toi.

« Merci, souffla t'il après un moment. Mais ça va aller maintenant.

Il l'entendit soupirer longuement et faire quelques pas en sa direction. A l'instant où il s'y attendait le moins, un souffle chaud courut sur la peau de sa nuque et il frémit.

« Je m'en vais maintenant. Prends soin de toi, murmura t'il sa voix devenue sensuelle et envoûtante.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit troublé son ami, gardant tel un mur de glace sa terrible assurance.

Puis Horo recula, pendant une courte seconde il avait eut envie d'embrasser cette peau laiteuse, si douce et chaude mais la réaction du chinois était tellement prévisible qu'il préféra refreiner ce qu'il ressentait.

Doucement il sortit, laissant le silence retomber dans la grande demeure Tao. Ren releva les yeux et observa la silhouette de son partenaire évoluer sur le petit chemin de pierre qui le conduisait vers son véhicule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Comme convenu Hao se présenta à la demeure Tao le lendemain matin même. Ce fut un chinois, affaibli, irrité et dont la peau était d'une incroyable pâleur sous l'effet de la maladie qui vint lui ouvrir.

Il le considéra une longue minute et son aîné déclara d'une voix agacée :

« Ren il fait froid, laisse moi entrer !

« Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais personne dans mes jambes pour une semaine, ce n'était pas assez clair ? Répliqua t'il sèchement.

« C'est Horo et Yoh qui m'ont demandé, voir supplié de te tenir compagnie durant la semaine qui arrive. Je te rassure, je suis aussi enchanté que toi, ironisa t'il en croisant ses yeux furibonds.

Le malade ne répondit rien et lui laissa l'entrée libre en poussant un profond soupir qui fit sourire son partenaire. Lorsque la porte se referma, la demeure replongea dans la semi obscurité les enveloppants d'un voile de fraîcheur.

L'impérieux silence qui régnait en ce lieu, l'en fit presque frissonner, mais heureusement son sentiment en fut de courte durée car Ren lui déclara avant de se diriger, las vers la cuisine :

« Il y a une vingtaine de chambre en haut, prend celle qui te convient le mieux.

L'aîné Asakura ne répondit rien et hocha la tête, songeur. Puis avec une lenteur calculée, il posa ses bagages en bas de l'escalier et suivit les traces de son ami.

Ce dernier était en train de boire un thé et regardait avec un dégoût certain le plat de carotte râpé qui se tenait face à lui, sur la table de bois.

Cette mimique amusa Hao, et il remarqua d'un ton narquois :

« Tu en as de la chance de devoir manger un aussi bon plat trois fois par jour pendant une semaine.

« Tais toi ! Ragea le convalescent en le foudroyant du regard. Je déteste les carottes ! Et puis je te déteste toi !

Cela fit sourire plus encore son interlocuteur, qui étira davantage ses lèvres d'un air vainqueur :

« Connaît tu les vertus de la carotte ?

« Non ! Coupa t'il en aplatissant violemment sa tasse sur le plan de travail. Et je m'en fiche éperdument !

« Elles ont la particularité de rendre les gens aimable avec leurs semblables, je pense qu'une petite cure te ravirais à merveille.

Les grands orbes jaunes du jeune Tao se tournèrent lentement vers l'homme aux cheveux longs, et il répondit, les dents serrées par la rage :

« Si tu me sorts encore une fois ta science je te ferais amèrement regretter ton déplacement.

« Cela risque d'être amusant, déclara l'autre en plongeant dans la fournaise de son regard.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants et Hao mit fin à l'inutile conflit qui allait éclater entre eux. En se postant devant l'assiette de légumes râpés, il lui dit simplement :

« Fais un petit effort, c'est juste pour ta santé. Si tu n'aimes pas met de la sauce dessus.

« Je fais ce que je veux !

« Moi je dis ça pour toi, mais je te préviens, tu les mangera de gré ou de force.

« C'est une menace ?

L'étrange jeune homme sourit et répondit d'une voix suggestive :

« Tu me le dira quand tu aura essayé.

La stupéfaction marque vivement le visage laiteux du chinois, qui fronça les sourcils, le doute et les interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas te voir dans les sept jours qui viennent. La résidence est assez grande pour que l'on ne se croise pas, suis-je clair ? Dit il les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un grand sourire mystérieux digne de Hao et celui-ci s'éloigna en lui recommandant de manger son plat de carottes.

Le brun resta inerte un instant et s'approcha de la table en fixant avec un certain dégoût et mécontentement le plat de légume, avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Le verre alla se briser dans un grand fracas, et une seconde plus tard l'aîné Asakura entrait précipitamment dans la salle croisant le chinois en coup de vent lorsque ce dernier quittait rageusement la cuisine.

« Et bien, constata t'il. Ce n'est pas gagné…….

Le lendemain, Hao décida de motiver le convalescent en lui préparant une bonne purée de carotte avec tout plein d'amour. Ce dernier, daignant enfin sortir de sa chambre se stupéfia en apercevant son hôte vêtu d'oreilles de lapin, accompagné d'une énorme queue en pompon dans le bas de son dos.

« Ha Ren tu es là, sourit il en tournant vivement son visage vers lui.

« Hao……..qu'est ce que c'est que ce déguisement……C'est ridicule !

« Tu n'aime pas ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Il se tourna sur lui-même pour observer la touffe de poil blanc accroché à lui.

« Je pensais que peut être tu pourrais t'imaginer être un lapin juste quelques jours, tu sais les lapins c'est bien connu pour aimer les carottes !

Le visage blanc du chinois devint écarlate et il éclata :

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est ce qu'y te prends de te prendre pour un lapin ! T'es dérangé !

« Je le prend comme un compliment !

« Il est carrément débile ! Pensa le chinois en le dévisageant ».

Soudain, il vit son cuisinier temporaire s'approcher de lui en tendant une cuillère en bois dont le bout était recouvert de purée orange.

« Allez fais AH !

« Euh tu veux dire le Ahh d'horreur et je m'enfuis où le Ahh de je me paie ta tête tant tu es ridicule dans cet accoutrement ?

« Hum comme tu le sens ! Mais avant fait moi le plaisir de goûter.

« Jamais de la vie ! Qui mangerais de la nourriture venant d'un pyromane doublé d'un per…

Il fut coupé dans son exclamation par son interlocuteur qui lui fourra la cuillère au fond de la bouche, le forçant à avaler la délicieuse onction qui avait l'apparence d'une purée.

Ren avala de travers et allait se jeter sur le brun pour l'étrangler, mais se stoppa dans son mouvement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Stupéfait, il posa lentement son regard sur le plat chaud et pendant un long moment resta sans rien dire. Puis il dévisagea Hao d'un regard médisant :

« Qu'est ce que tu as mit là dedans !

« Juste des carottes, des pommes de terre, du lait, du beurre et du sel.

« Mais alors pourquoi…….POURQUOI C'EST SI BON !

« Faut croire que mon savoir faire est exceptionnel.

« Boucle la, ordonna le chinois en attrapant le couvert de ses mains.

Il s'approcha du plat et dégusta à nouveau, subjugué par ce mystérieux met à la couleur pourtant peu alléchante. Décidé il s'en empara et monta dans sa chambre savourer son repas devant la télévision.

En arrivant sur le pas de la porte, il ralentit et murmura un inaudible remerciement.

« Et bien il y a du progrès, soupira Hao, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits.

Dans la soirée, le ledit lapin pyromane avait préparé une salade mêlant des légumes verts et des carottes râpés.

Alors que Ren entrait dans la cuisine en baillant, son ami lui proposa de sortir pour respirer et se changer les idées.

« Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de sortir avec mon nez qui n'arrête pas de couler, la température digne de pluton qu'il y a dehors et en plus me montrer en ta présence !

« Suis-je déplaisant ? Demanda l'autre une étrange lueur enflammant ses prunelles.

Le chinois sursauta et détourna la tête, troublé par son regard énigmatique et terriblement suggestif.

« Pff, bon qu'est ce que je mange encore ce soir ?

« Des carottes !

« Sans blagues….soupira l'autre en s'installant à la table.

« Il faut toujours se laver les mains avant de se mettre à table ! Sourit Hao en donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur le derrière de son malade.

Celui-ci bondit et fit volte face, les yeux furibonds, prêt à l'étrangler au moindre geste.

« Ne refait jamais ça, menaça-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Sinon ?

« …….je te balance ton plat de carotte dans la gueule !

« Entendu, sourit l'autre en plissant ses jolis yeux.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule par la même occasion, ça me fera des vacances !

L'aîné soupira et espéra intimement que la cure de carotte ferait rapidement son effet.

Trois jours plus tard, Ren était encore enrhumé, Hao s'occupait toujours aussi bien de lui, mais son caractère s'était légèrement amélioré. Un soir, alors que le brun fixait l'écran de la télé d'un air flegmatique, comme à son habitude. Son aide soignant entra dans la pièce, portant sur un plateau un gâteau couvert de bougie et du champagne.

« ……………beuh ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

« Tu as oublié ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

«………………………………….ah.

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Tu oublies ton anniversaire et en plus tu soupires quand quelqu'un vient te le fêter ?

« Bien, en fait, commença t'il en rougissant. Je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, répondit il honteux.

« Et bien ne soit pas confus!

Le jeune Asakura posa le plateau sur le lit et grimpa à son tour près de son ami qui observa le dessert.

« Pitié dis moi qu'il est en chocolat !

Le brun sourit énigmatiquement et coupa deux parts égales qu'il déposa dans des petites assiettes.

« Goûte d'abord, ordonna Ren en voyant la part de gâteau.

« Si tu veux

Hao savoura un petit morceau et tendit ensuite la cuillère vers le chinois qui goûta à son tour. Le jumeau Asakura scruta ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sensuellement pour déguster son plat, et sentit son cœur accélérer.

Quand il eut avalé, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes. Puis le chinois détourna la tête, gêné de cette soudaine attention.

« Bon anniversaire, entendit il chuchoter à son oreille.

Il rougit intensément et se décala de quelques centimètres, trouvant cette nouvelle intimité réellement gênante.

La télé continuait de brailler ses émissions, mais pour les deux amis elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens.

« Tu sais, commença Hao en repliant ses jambes contre son torse. Elles ne sont pas si mal que ça ces congés maladie.

« Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui doit manger matin et soir un plat que tu déteste !

« Tu n'a pas l'air pourtant si dégoûté que ça, ironisa son partenaire.

« …….ah tais toi, souffla l'autre d'un ton las.

Cela sembla faire rire son compagnon qui sourit et se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

« Tu n'y met pas plus de conviction ?

« Que !

Ren recula, mais le brun vint le bloquer sous lui, fixant l'hémisphère jaune brûlant de ses prunelles écarlates.

« Excuse moi Ren, mais j'avais envie de faire ça depuis longtemps.

« Faire quoi ! S'écria l'autre paniqué.

Son aîné se pencha vers lui et cueillit ses lèvres accueillantes. Le chinois sursauta et tenta de le repousser, sans pourtant désirer rejeter ce contact.

« Alors, souffla le brun. Tu n'y mets pas plus de force que cela ? Tu m'acceptes ?

« Je………………laisse moi.

« Non, sourit il. Ca fait un sacré moment que tu te pavanes sous mon nez. Cette fois ci je ne vais te laisser filer !

« ……………………….

« Je crois que les carottes font leurs effets, tu ne dis plus rien !

« Tu connais le proverbe « qui ne dit rien consent » ?

« Il s'applique uniquement pour les femmes, sourit Hao. Allez assez perdu de temps, ces ruses ne fonctionnent pas avec moi !

« Quelles ruses ! Tu n'es pas bien !

Il fut coupé par son aîné qui s'était à nouveau emparé de ses lèvres, se frayant cette fois ci un passage à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Leur langue se lia dans un sulfureux baiser.

« Ren, murmura t'il. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

« Hao, susurra l'autre en caressant son visage. Donne moi encore ta tendresse.

« Ren…………..

« Hao ? Hao !

Le garçon en question sursauta et remua la tête pour reprendre conscience.

« Ren ? Rougit il.

Ce dernier semblait mécontent de le voir, un bras tendu prenant appuie sur le rebord de la porte de sa chambre.

« Ca fait près de cinq minutes que tu reste planté là comme un poireau. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

L'aîné Asakura sursauta et rechercha vainement à distinguer illusion et réalité. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un verre dont le contenu avait coulé sur le sol.

« Euh…rien, finit il par dire honteux et perplexe.

« Alors ne reste pas planté là à me dévisager comme ça !

« Pourquoi est tu si agressif ?

« Tsss.

Il claqua la porte, laissant le couloir retomber dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Hao resta un long moment silencieux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la simple idée que son songe soit réel. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Ren le détestait.

D'un pas lourd il retourna dans la cuisine, son rôle de maîtresse de maison lui tendant les bras. Sans les préjugés des autres il aurait pu tenter sa chance.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Ren ne montrant plus aucun symptôme de son rhume pu laisser la liberté à Hao de répartir au Japon.

Le soir, alors que l'aîné Asakura bouclait sa valise, une grande peine lui pourfendait la poitrine. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. D'avouer deux simples mots qui auraient pourtant tout changés.

Il se trouva stupide d'avoir pu tomber amoureux de Ren, comme cela. Simplement parce que Ren était Ren. Il était naturel, alors que lui…

Lorsque Yoh l'avait contacté pour formuler cette requête il avait longuement réfléchis. Depuis la fin du Shaman King, il ne se sentait plus lui-même.

Sur son visage se dépeignait un masque à travers lequel aucuns sentiments ne comparaissaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait le choix d'aimer.

Cette simple affirmation l'emplit d'un incommensurable bonheur.

Ses doigts quittèrent lentement le cuir de sa valise et il s'assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Si Ren ne venait pas le voir, il partirait comme un voleur, en ayant pillé ses propres richesses.

« Alors ça y est ?

La voix tranchante du chinois fendit l'air, faisant sursauter le protagoniste. Eberlué il le considéra un long moment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrange créature.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

« Ah…excuse moi.

« Pourquoi je devrais te pardonner ? Tu n'as rien fait de préjudiciable. Du moins pour l'instant.

Son « pour l'instant » semblait avoir une signification profonde.

« Que viens tu faire dans ma chambre à une heure si tardive ? Questionna le brun en souriant presque sadiquement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre des sarcasmes.

« Pff, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

« Quoi donc ?

« Tu crois que nous sommes tous tes ennemis.

« En raison de la charmante semaine que tu m'a fait passé, je suis en droit de dire que tu as arrogant et froid avec moi.

Ren qui était appuyé contre le bois du seuil de la porte, se redressa et traversa la pièce pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

« C'est bête, mais j'étais venu te remercier. Cependant, reprit il en se tournant vers lui. J'en conclu que selon le ton amer que tu emploi, je suis ne suis pas le bienvenu.

« Tu crois que je pensais que m'occuper de toi une semaine entière était un fardeau pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Entre autre.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Hao sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui, étirant les traits gracieux de son visage.

« Tu crois mal, affirma-t-il en souriant mystérieusement.

Le chinois haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du lit en posant un pied sur le rebord.

« Pardon ? Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as « aimé » passer une semaine seul en ma compagnie ?

« Parfaitement.

Sa réponse parut déstabiliser le jeune Tao qui détourna les yeux, envahit d'une inconnue gêne.

« Un garçon de dix neuf ans, asocial, froid et distant comme toi veux me faire croire qu'il a passé une agréable semaine en compagnie d'un garçon rebelle, effarouché et agressif comme moi ? Combien on t'a payé pour mentir ?

« Là tu es vexant Ren, répondit Hao en prenant une expression de bébé contrarié. J'ai peut être tous les défauts du monde, mais je ne mens jamais. Et puis, je trouve que le régime de carotte t'a rendu plus aimable.

Cette dernière remarque siffla entre les oreilles du chinois qui répliqua vivement qu'aucun régime ne pouvait rendre aimable quelqu'un.

« Il faut croire que sur toi ça a fait de l'effet.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ! Répliqua-t-il rouge de colère.

Cela fit rire Hao qui se leva pour verrouiller les cliquetis de sa valise.

« Allez, il faut passer à autre chose, déclara-t-il en souriant. Je pars demain.

Il y eut un court silence qui fut soudain rompu par la voix limpide et chevrotante de Ren.

« Reste !

L'Asakura s'immobilisa et les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier rougit brutalement et évita son regard.

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

« Ne me fais pas répéter tu as très bien entendu !

« Excuse moi…mais tu as tellement d'orgueil que je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais.

« ………………..donc ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'approcha de lui. Ren tressaillit et fit volte face vers la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, la présence de son ami se fit ressentir et il frémit.

Son souffle chaud courut sur sa nuque dont les lignes fines et musclées aux formes exigeantes, créaient un sentiment de puissance et de fragilité.

Cet aspect sensuel n'échappa pas à Hao qui murmura, presque au creux de son oreille :

« A quoi est dut ce revirement de situation ? Il y a encore quelques jours tu rêvais de me mettre à la porte.

« Ne cherche pas ce qui n'existe pas !

« Si je me fais des idées, ce n'est que par ton entière volonté, souffla-t-il sa joue effleurant la peau de son visage.

Ren fit volte-face en plaquant une main sur le morceau de chair, dont les lèvres de Hao avaient frauduleusement goûté la saveur.

Son compagnon l'observa intensément. S'il s'avançait il aurait toute ses chances de conclure comme il le souhaitait. Mais s'il se faisait prier, cela n'était certain de fonctionner, en particulier face à une personne dont l'amour propre était plus important que sa propre existence.

Le chinois soutint vaillamment son regard, tentant d'apaiser le feu qui dévorait ses joues érubescentes.

« J'attend toujours ma réponse, sourit il.

« …….Je ne sais pas ce que tu attend de moi.

« Rien de très compliqué, assura-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

« Hao ?

« Ren, est ce que tu veux bien m'excuser ?

« De quoi ? Demanda-t-il dérouté par la distance inexistante qui les séparait.

A ces mots, l'aîné Asakura attrapa ses bras et l'entraîna sur le lit. Lorsque le chinois comprit qu'il se retrouvait coincé sous son ami dont les intentions étaient peu claires, il protesta vivement.

Hao s'empara de sa bouche, avalant ses plaintes en l'étreignant passionnément. Il força le passage de ses lèvres et s'introduit à l'intérieur de son corps, goûtant avidement la puissance chaleur et tendresse qui émanaient de lui.

« Ren, souffla le brun en se relevant. Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, alors moi je le veux encore moins. Je t'aime. Que tu sois un homme ou une femme je ne peux plus tromper mes sentiments. Laisse moi te faire l'amour.

Le chinois s'empourpra violemment en écoutant sa déclaration.

« Je constate que tu n'est pas contre si tu ne réfutes pas, sourit l'autre.

« ……………………je….

« Si t'unir avec un garçon ne te dérange pas alors je ne vais pas me gêner.

« Attend !

« Ah ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'agir comme ça ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

« Avec ce que je te réserve, oui, sourit il.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Quelques instants plus tard son ensemble blanc s'ouvrit, révélant son corps à la peau opaline, aussi fine et fragile qu'une porcelaine.

Hao la caressa, fou de le sentir contre lui.

« Ren…je t'aime, souffla-t-il en étreignant ses hanches.

« Hao…

Ils firent l'amour passionnément, dans la touchante pudeur de la première fois.

« Hao, murmura le chinois en l'entourant de ses bras.

Ce dernier sourit et ferma ses magnifiques paupières en sentant son amant se presser contre lui.

« Je resterais avec toi Ren, jusqu'à que la mort m'emporte.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant, répondit le brun en souriant.

« Tu va continuer ton régime de carotte pendant encore une semaine, je veux voir l'effet que cela aura sur toi !

« ……que !

L'asiatique se releva brusquement, mais les puissants bras de son aîné le bloquèrent dans sa fuite.

« Où compte tu aller ? La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Il le regarda lui sourire mystérieusement et rougit honteusement. Ses hanches encore moite et brûlante de son dernier émoi semblèrent hurler lorsque les lèvres de l'Asakura parcoururent son dos.

« J'ai encore un endroit à te faire visiter, souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre le matelas.

Ren sourit et se demanda si son septième ciel ne serait pas remplit de carottes.

**Owari**

**Ren : bravo comme fin de merde j'ai jamais vu pire !**

**Déesse Noire : pessimiste, tu va profiter de Hao toute la nuit et tu oses me dire que cette fin est merdique ! **

**Hao : c'est plutôt moi qui vais profité de lui**

**Déesse Noire : je ne veux pas le savoir !**

**Hao : pourtant c'est ta fik ! Où il est le lemon ?**

**Déesse Noire : j'ai la flemme…….**

**Ren : ben voyons….**

**Déesse Noire : Ren va bouffer des carottes !**


End file.
